Romulan Paladin's Dust and Sound Catalog Mod
What It Is This is a small and simple mod that adds the Dust and Sounds Catalog item (craftable from 1 gel). The Dust and Sounds Catalog generates dust and sounds at the mouse position when it is clicked (or held). It uses the stack size of items in the coin and ammo slots of your inventory to control attributes of the dusts and sounds such as type and alpha values. I hope this helps people shop for the right dust and sounds for their items! Download RomulanPaladin's Dust and Sound Catalog v0.1 Tested and complied for Terraria v1.1.2 and tConfig v0.22.8. Instructions In order to control the properties of your dusts and sounds, you will be using coins and ammo in the coin and ammo inventory slots. The stack size of the items in each slot will correspond to values used to produce your dust or sound. For example, if you have 76 coins in coin slot 1, you will produce dust type 76 when you click the mouse. Full descriptions are included below: Coin Slot 1 - Dust Type for Dust 1 (no gravity): This will produce dust of type equal to the number of coins in this slot. The dust will ignore gravity. In order to invoke dust type 0, use a stack size of 100 coins. Ignored if empty. Coin Slot 2 - Dust Type for Dust 2 ( with gravity): This will produce dust of type equal to the number of coins in this slot. The dust will obey gravity. In order to invoke dust type 0, use a stack size of 100 coins. Ignored if empty. Coin Slot 3 - Sound List: This will set the sound list (effect number) to get sounds from to be equal to the number of coins in this slot. A list of effects and sounds can be found on the List of Sounds page. In order to invoke sound effect list 0, use a stack size of 100 coins. Sounds ignored if empty. Coin Slot 4'' - Sound List:''' This will set the sound type to be equal to the number of coins in this slot. A list of effects and sounds can be found on the List of Sounds page. In order to invoke sound type 0, use a stack size of 100 coins. Sounds ignored if empty. '''Ammo Slot 1 - Dust 1 Alpha:''' The alpha value of dust 1 will be set to the stack size of ammo in this slot. To use an alpha of 255, use a stack size of 250. 0 if empty. '''Ammo Slot 2 - Dust 2 Alpha:''' The alpha value of dust 2 will be set to the stack size of ammo in this slot. To use an alpha of 255, use a stack size of 250. 0 if empty. '''Ammo Slot 3 - Dust / Sound Delay:''' The tick delay between dust particles and sounds will be set equal to the stack size of this slot. Dusts are best viewed with a small delay. Sounds are often difficult to make sense of unless this value is bigger (try ~15). Set to a delay of 2 if empty. '''Ammo Slot 4 - ''Miscellaneous Commands: *If the stack size is 1, you will be granted a large number of coins and gel in all empty coin slots as well as ammo slots 1 & 2 for you to work with. ''Remember ''to take out the ammo from this slot to continue using the item and to remove the gel from the ammo slots if you want to see your particle (leaving them will make the alpha value 255). *If the stack size is 2, your dust particles will be given a velocity that shoots them toward the center of the screen. The further away your mouse is from the center, the faster your dust will fly. Maximum velocity of the dust is 20 and the distance relationship is linear. Example, being half way between the edge of the screen and the center will grant a speed of 10. Category:Modpack